Trouble on the Hudson Part 12
by KATECRILEY
Summary: the team goes to upstate NY to help out some friends
1. Chapter 1

Trouble on the Hudson Chapter 12

The team is out to stop a gun running group in Upstate Ny. The group has caused the death of a friend.

"Hammer you are about 10 clicks away from the ambush, Should I engage?" Murdock asked

"What do you want to do gentlemen? Should I send my man away and you guys just roll on up to an ambush?"Hannibal asked

"We know who your transporting and we know they already killed one of your own. We have already taken out their first wave of men. We tried once before to put Tommy behind bars.." Face said

"What do you want us to do?" the driver asked.

" Just wait a little , let us go on with our truck to stop them, we will radio you when it's clear." Hannibal told them.

"OK you have 15 minutes before we just head back out..we will contact the court house and tell them we have a flat." the driver told them.

"Hammer what do you want me to do?" Murdock asked

"Plan is a go Reflex." Hannibal said

"Heard Hammer. Coming back your way to give you cover."Murdock said

"Can one of my cars help? These guys killed one of our men, we want a piece of these guys." said the passenger.

"Well since you offered" Hannibal said with a grin. The driver went back to the other truck to tell them what was going on. The passenger got into the driver's seat of the lead car with Hannibal in the passenger seat, Face climbed into the truck with BA. The vehicles headed back up the road towards the ambush.

Chapter 12

The ATF car with Hannibal drove up the highway, BA following in the stolen truck.

"So why are you guys doing this?" the agent asked he introduced himself as Agent Roberts.

"These guys killed a friend of ours so it's personal." Hannibal said as he grabbed his radio, Murdock was calling for him.

" Go ahead Captain."

"Rick thinks we should take first strike. Waiting on your order." Murdock told him

"Sounds good we will let you take lead."

"You got it, For James " Murdock said as his radio transmission ended

"Face did you hear Murdock?" Hannibal asked

"10-4 Hannibal, For James" Hannibal heard Face and BA say in unison.

"Who are you guys?" Agent Roberts asked

"Plumbers... here to flush these guys back to the sewer they came out of." Hannibal said with a grin as he watched Murdock's plane overtake the convoy. He stuck his arm out the window and gave his friend the thumbs up. Murdock and Rick both returned the gesture.

Murdock and Rick approached the group of men who had their cars across the road and were standing outside with weapons. From what the Team what was told the second group was going to overpower the ATF agents and take their men back to the farm. They had stolen the first ATF truck. Then they would use both trucks their gun running.

"You ready Hobby?" Murdock asked over the headset

"Affirmative Murdock" Rick was all business. He was nervous but knew with Murdock at the controls it should run smooth. It was not like NAM when they would be shot back at.

"3 clicks ..2 clicks...Target acquired ..Firing" Rick called off .Murdock heard the Ultra fire and watched as the men scattered for cover. He quickly pulled up a bit when he heard one of the cars explode.

Suddenly Rick yelled "Murdock incoming" One of the men had fired a grenade towards the plane.

Murdock pulled the bi-plane to a side roll. It flew passed them and landed in a field.

"Hannibal they got heavy weapons ,watch yourselves. I'm gonna make another run." Murdock yelled over the radio.

Hannibal and Agent Roberts saw the first car explosion as they came over the hill. Hannibal also saw Murdock avoid the projectile and saw its detonation to the left in a field.

Murdock and Rick came back over and Rick fired more rounds at the vehicles they took out two more cars and came back over the rest of the team.

Hannibal and Agent Roberts stopped their car and jumped out. They each started fighting with men as they ran up to a smoking wreak. Face and BA jumped out of the Van . Face threw a grenade and it hit one of the cars. The car exploded and flipped . BA grabbed two men and smashed them together they quickly crumbled to the ground. Hannibal ran to the car and grabbed BABY, He began shooting over the heads of the remaining men.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS UNLESS YOU WANT TO START HAVING PROBLEMS GOING THROUGH METAL DETECTORS!" Hannibal heard Murdock's plane coming over the hill again and he flew over the wreckage and saw the team had the men on the ground. He landed the plane up the road and ran back where his friends were.

He pulled out his 9 mil and helped collect a few men who were trying to hide behind a car.

"Everyone Ok down here Colonel? I found these guys trying to get away .Thought they might want to be reunited with their buddys." Murdock said as he pushed the men towards the group Face had lined up on the side of the road. Rick then came up behind Murdock holding his 357, he had one man in front of him. He deposited the man over with the rest.

"Yep well done Rick, you took out those cars like a pro." Hannibal told him.

"And the prop is still intact" Murdock said with a grin looking right at Face

"Hey that wasn't me!" Face said with a bit of anger

"Sure Face it wasn't who was it then? What some guy named Tim?" Hannibal said with a laugh

"Face are you developing Multiple Personalities? Should I see if the doc will see you too?"Murdock said with a laugh as he poked Face on the nose.

BA came around the corner and told Hannibal that he had loaded a car with their weapons. Then the 3 men loaded the remaining men into the back of the ATF truck. BA handed Agent Roberts the keys and got into the car. Face and Hannibal Shook the Agent's hand thanked him for his help and got into the car. As Murdock and Rick headed back to the plane Agent Roberts ran up and tapped Rick on the shoulder.

"Who are those guys?" He asked again

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Rick said as he shook the Agents hand and ran to catch up with Murdock.


	2. Chapter 13

Trouble on the Hudson Chapter 13

The team is out to stop a gun running group in Upstate Ny. The group has caused the death of a friend.

When the team arrived back at the Jones farm Hannibal saw a large group of cars parked in front of JJ's house. Some were trucks but what concerned Hannibal and the rest were the police cars there also.

"What do you want to do Hannibal ,cops are here should we go in?" Face asked as he leaned over the front seat.

"Hey Murdock you got me?" Hannibal asked over the radio

"Go ahead" was Murdock's reply

"Need your ETA" Hannibal asked as he had BA park up the road from JJ's farm.

"We are 2 minutes out Colonel what's shakin?" Murdock asked

"Cops are at JJ's ,We think we should send Rick in to find out what's going on."

" I left a radio with JJ, see if you get him until we get there." Murdock told his commander

" Nice Murdock" Hannibal said then he called JJ on the radio.

"JJ you there?" Hannibal asked he waited a minute for a reply

"Hannibal is that you? Are you guys ok?" JJ asked he had heard some communications between Murdock and Hannibal but hadn't heard anything at all for awhile and he was starting to get really scared.

"It's over they won't be back. What's going on there , We see a lot of vehicles at your house." said Hannibal he could hear Murdock's plane approaching.

"It's safe here Hannibal, I just called some people in to give you guys a hand if it was needed." JJ said

"Good thinking Kid we will be right there, Murdock should be landing in your back yard now."

"OK Hannibal I will run out and open the barn for him."

BA turned the car around and went back to the Jones farm. He parked the borrowed car next to his van to make moving the weapons easier and less obvious. Hannibal and Face went up to the house and met Murdock, Rick and JJ as they came up from the barn.

Rick was talking excitedly to JJ about the take down. When they entered the house there was about 15 men sitting around. A few women were in the kitchen making food. When they saw the A-team enter the whole room erupted in applause.

The sheriff was the first to speak

" On behalf of everyone here and the whole town Thank you for saving us from the hell we had been in." He shook the teams hands

"When Jon told us who you were and that you were here to help we couldn't sit around anymore. If 4 of you could take them on the least we could do was be ready to go in and help you if you needed it. I won't lie I wish we could have, but I really wish we had fought harder when this first started."

"It's a good thing you didn't, there would have been a lot of people hurt" Hannibal said as he lit a cigar

"Well you all have a lot of people in your debt here, so anytime you are up our way come and visit. Ravena could be your northern home."the sheriff said good bye.

As the rest of the group listened to Rick tell the story the team just kinda hung around and watched. They didn't talk a lot about their jobs. They were just glad it was done and no one was hurt. They all ate and had some coffee. When everyone finally left JJ sat on the couch and looked at his friends.

"What's up JJ you look like something is bothering you." Murdock asked from his spot on a chair.

"Well now that everything is over I want to have a small service for my dad, would you all be able to stay till then. He has already been Cremated but I was wondering if by any chance Murdock would you take me in the plane so I can spread his ashes over the Hudson. He loved that river." JJ asked

The team didn't respond but they all shook their heads in agreement. The memorial was a few days later. The team took some much needed down time. BA did some repairs around the farm and Face met a young lady and spent a day with her hiking. The night before the Memorial the group was sitting out on the porch watching the fireflies and just enjoying the cool summer night when a car pulled up into the drive. The team was surprised to see Agent Roberts and his partner get out. They approached the porch and greeted the group.

"Colonel Smith. I hope you don't mind us popping in like this. We just wanted to thank you guys again and bring you this." Agent Roberts handed Hannibal an envelope with 15 grand in it.

"What's this for?" Hannibal asked as he looked at the money.

"There was a reward for the capture of the rest of Malone's men. It was only 10 grand but the guys you saved from the ambush took up a collection for the rest. I'm Agent Shaw we never were introduced." the other man told the group

"How'd you find us and How'd you figure out who we were?"Murdock asked

"We got the report about the capture of men here in town and there had been rumors that The A-team was involved. Then on the road one of you mentioned about a run in with Malone before. We had also heard rumors then that you guys had been involved. So after witnessing first hand how you all handled yourselves we knew they weren't rumors. We found you through the a tracking device in the car you took when you left." the team had taken the Agents car.

"Damn that was a rookie mistake ,sorry fellas" Hannibal said it could have been big trouble had the ATF notified Decker where the team was.

"We didn't tell anyone who or where you are guys. We just put in our reports that we were assisted by unknown citizens." Agent Roberts said

" The 6 agents that would have been killed if it wasn't for you have children and family's who also glad you were there. We just wanted to make sure you knew we won't forget this. Plumbers...sure" Roberts laughed as they went back to their car.

"Well look at that we have friends in the government now" Face said Hannibal and Murdock laughed, BA on the other hand didn't look quite as amused .

"Come on BA we got some money and the bad guys not to shabby" Hannibal said

"Damn Jazz could have gotten us caught Hannibal." BA growled

"But BA it's not like I'm not here, I got a plane and I could have swooped in like the Red Baron and rescued you." Murdock jumped up and started running around the deck, his arms extended and making airplane noises. BA was yelling at Murdock while Face, Hannibal and JJ laughed at them. Murdock continued jumping and running all around the deck, Finally BA was done and left his seat so fast JJ almost didn't see him move. Murdock did and gave a wink and ran off the porch with BA close behind. As they watched Murdock avoid BA's wrath JJ turned to Hannibal and asked

"What Happens if BA catches him?" Just then they could hear Murdock yell and a loud splash.

"Sounds like they found the pond" JJ said as they made their way to the raised voices

" BA will drown him" Face said

"Will he? I mean their friends right?"

"He will try but I don't think he will." Hannibal said as they came upon Murdock half way out in the middle of the pond and BA waiting on the edge. BA was smirking and yelling to Murdock

"Gotta come out sometime fool"

"No I don't ..I will just have my mail forwarded here." Murdock said as he floated on his back. Murdock knew BA wouldn't come in due to all his jewelry

BA started taking off his gold and handing it to Face. Murdock swam over to the other side of the pond and ran back around up to the house. BA replaced this jewelry and giggled at the retreating frame of his friend. JJ watched ,he had never gotten to see the "Crazy" side of Murdock when they met.

JJ asked Face as they headed back up to the house " So is that what you all mean by Murdock being crazy?" Trying on purpose to anger the large Sargent seemed pretty nuts in his book.

"OH NO.. He loves to rile up BA when Murdock does crazy you'll know." Face said.

By the time they got to the house they could hear Murdock in the shower, so they all went into get ready for the next day. The small break from the upcoming stress of the Memorial was nice but to quick.

The next day friends and family gathered at the Jones farm to say good bye to James. It was a solemn event. Many people spoke of their memory's of James. When it was Jon's to to speak Beth stood by his side for support.

"MY father had 3 loves in this world. His family and Friends, this town and his country. As many of you know he was a veteran." Behind JJ was a picture of James in his uniform and next to the picture were his medals. There was also pictures of him on his wedding day, holding JJ as a baby and some pictures of him through his life.

"But that was a small part of who he was, he was a lover of baseball, Fishing and skiing. He taught me how to drive a snowmobile and to drive a car. He also taught me how to treat women. I learned that from just watching how he treated my mother. He never left without kissing her and telling her he loved her. Every Friday like clockwork he bought her flowers. He also would help anyone that needed it." People in the room nodded and a few women cried. The family that owned the store he was shot in hung on to each other.

"But Mainly he was my best friend, I thought when My mom passed that my father would never recover. But he stayed strong for me and after a long time he found his way without her. Now I too will do the same for him. Because even though he is gone I know he is watching me." John sat down

The room had grown quiet and Jon leaned over to Hannibal and asked if he would say a few words.

Hannibal stood with his team flanking him on each side,he cleared his throat and began

"We met James Jones about a year ago. We didn't get the chance to know him as well as we would have liked to but he was here when we needed him. We will never forget him. He raised a great man and served his country and community well." the team all turned and saluted the picture.

The mourners moved out to where Murdock had put the plane. JJ climbed in and got settled Beth handed him his father's ashes. Murdock got into his seat and began take off.

The flight to the river took about 5 minutes. Murdock asked JJ if he was ready. JJ said as ready as he would ever be. Murdock brought the small plane down as low as he could safely and watched as JJ scattered his fathers ashes. Murdock said a silent prayer and thanked James for saving him. When the ashes were gone Murdock brought the plane back up and flew for a little bit till JJ asked him to land in a clearing. Murdock agreed and landed when he found a good spot. As the plane came to a stop JJ got out .

Murdock followed him and waited for the grieving man to speak. As they stood watching the sun play over the water JJ finally spoke

"What now Murdock? What do I do without him?" JJ asked

"You do just what you said you would, You carry on and enjoy your life. Cause to not would be a slight to his memory and everything he taught you."Murdock said softly

"When I was 5 my mother died, when I was 18 my grandfather died, then 6 months later my grandmother passed. I never knew my father. My grandparents raised me. So I know how your feeling. You feel like your life will never be the same, it won't that I can tell you. But it will go on, you will too." JJ Looked at Murdock and nodded. He reached out and hugged the man who had become such a good friend after a chance meeting.

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure Muchacho."

"Are you really crazy?" JJ asked

"Well now if I tell ya would you still get in the plane with me?" Murdock said with a laugh

"Good point." they got back in the plane and flew to the farm.

The team headed back to LA the next day, Hannibal went back in the van with BA because Face claimed he had a date that night,although they had a suspension Face just didn't want to ride back with BA cause it was boring.

JJ and Beth walked out and said goodbye. JJ promised to call Murdock when he had a chance and Murdock promised the same. Murdock also promised to give JJ those lessons so he could use his plane.

Face and Murdock went back to the airport in the rental car and headed back to LA.

When JJ and Beth returned inside they found an envelope sticking out from under Jame's picture inside was 5 grand and a note.

JJ and Beth

Take this and start planning your life together . Now is your time, be happy and safe and remember if you ever need us we are a phone call away.

Hannibal, Face ,BA, Murdock

P.S. Take a little for a wedding we better get an invite, promise not to get shot at this one.

Murdock.


End file.
